


Control & Punishment

by Bitterhawkshaw



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dadson, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterhawkshaw/pseuds/Bitterhawkshaw
Summary: The whip hasn't been giving Valentine as much control over his son anymore
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Valentine Morgenstern
Kudos: 4





	Control & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm still incredibly shy about actually posting my writings online, but I need a genuine hobby/thing that's just for fun and writing porn on AO3 sound fun so I'm trying this out! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm not sure where in canon this takes place. Sometime before City of Glass ???? as Sebastian is called Jonathan the whole time. That's all I've got.

"Father-" Jonathan moaned under Valentine. Jonathan heard a growl start right in the back of Valentine throat as he pushed farther into his son. Jonathan's hands were bound behind his back, the newly made whip wounds still raw, raised and red. The whip had stopped giving Valentine any control over Jonathan a long time ago. Valentine only did it to convince himself he was punishing Jonathan in some way.

Because Jonathan was enjoying this. The gasps and moans spilling from his mouth made sure of that.

They’d had this arrangement for a while. Jonathan would step out of line—maybe he talked-back, maybe he let the demon in his veins shine through too much to his father's liking—and Valentine would whip him. It was only recently that his father had started binding his hands after, and bending him over his desk to fuck. It sure did keep Jonathan in line.

He felt Valentine’s cock thrust in and out of him while his own erection ached to be touched beneath him. Maybe that was the punishment aspect of it, Jonathan didn’t know. He choked slightly as Valentine wrapped his strong hands around Jonathan’s neck and held him down harder, crushing his face against the hardwood. 

“Did you used to fuck mom like this?” Jonathan asked between thrusts. His father answered with an especially hard push, and the grip on Jonathan's neck tightening.

“Shut up,” Valentine said. Jonathan craved his father to just get rough with him. He wanted his father to want him, even if it was in such a vulgar way. 

Valentine hissed out a curse before moving one of his hands to Jonathan's hips. Jonathan raised his ass up before any order left Valentine's mouth. Valentine grunted. Jonathan had guessed correct about what his father wanted. 

Which seemed ro throw Ventine over the edge somewhat as he started fucking Jonathan in earnest. Valentine dug his fingers into Jonathan's throat, as he took his son from behind. The hand around Jonathan's neck had such a hold on him it was almost getting hard to breath. That along with the poundinghis ass was taking made Jonathan's vision cloud with stars. He just smiled and reveled in the overwhelming feelings. 

As much as Jonathan wanted his father to want him, he also wanted to have some of his own kind of power. If Valentine lost control, that gave Jonathan just the smallest upperhand

Valentine always acted so composed, put together, and like he had everything planned. For Jonathan to see this side of Valentine—ragged, desperate, needy—made Jonathan feel like he had some control. 

And one day Jonathan hoped that small oversight would get his father killed.

"Ohhhh fuck-you-you wanna fuck the other-fuck-the other one like this?" Jonathan rasped out. "Are you imagining bending over you-ahh fuck fuck-your golden boy and ruining him the same way you ruined me?"

Another hard thrust. Again, and again. They can't in erratic patterns that Jonathan couldn't ever seem to match.

"I will shove my cock down your throat to make your shut up, Jonathan" Valentine grunted out.

Ohhhh, Jonathan would enjoy that so much, but Valentine's breath was getting harsher. And with a twinge of disappointment Jonathan realized this was coming to an end very soon.

Jonathan jolted as he felt his father wrap his hand around Jonathan's aching cock. Valentine worked hard and fast, not slowing down his hand not his hips. Pleasure pulded through Jonathan and made his mind foggy.

He came quickly, a white flash of pleasure that seemed to go on and on because of Valentine's still striking hand. It barely registered when Valentine's cum spilled inside of him. There was a ringing in his ear. That probably wasn't good. 

Valentine pulled out of Jonathan, nice and slow, Jonathan's legs barely keeping him standing. He turned his head to look at his father, who was already starting to clean himself off 

"I...I thought this was a punishment. Why get me off?" Jonathan meant for it to be a snide comment, but he was too physically exhausted to give it his all. It came out weak and reedy to his own ears.

Valentine just huffed. "It's a message. I'm the one in control, Jonathan. Not you. I won't play your silly games. I could've left you there aching and needing touch but I didn't."

Ah. Jonathan can't even have the smallest victory.

"You're not at least going to unbind me?" Jonathan's wrists were raw and sore, and now without the overwhelming pleasure of getting fucked up the ass, the fresh whip marks started to sting and scream.

Valentine's pants were already on, and he was starting to button his shirt. "You said so yourself. It's a punishment isn't it?"


End file.
